


Mortal Flaw

by DeansFaith (GuardianKile)



Series: When Hunter meets Slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fear of Discovery, First Love, Memory Loss, Romance, Temporary Character Death, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKile/pseuds/DeansFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting, When Dean Winchester meets Faith Lehane the Rogue Vampire Slayer, So much alike can they handle one another? Also what does a gorey history between the two bring to light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Flaw

PREVIOUSLY ON SUPERNATURAL:

Sam and Dean are coming back through the state of Missouri after being on a hunt in St. Charles dealing with a pesky poltergeist. Sam is driving because Dean is exhausted by the hunt and dealing with frustrating people for a week and a half. There coming through a small town called Elsberry, (population less than a hundred and thats including all the pets and livestock). 

Dean suddenly awoke with a jolt from a sleep only the dead can muster. Sam turned up a road that went up a giant hill and on the side of that road was an extensive farm that spread far. Dean suddenly stomped his foot on Sam's and pushed the gas petal to the floor,  
" GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE.....NOW!!!!!!" he screamed.  
And they booked until they got to the town of Troy which was 20 miles away and Sam deffienently noticed deans reaction.

NOW :  
What the Hell Dean??"  
" It doesn't matter," he said.  
"But,"  
"I said it doesn't matter ," he screamed.  
They got to the hotel and checked in. Dean went straight to bed, Sam's curiosity got the best of him so he took the laptop and went outside to the car and started researching everything that ever happened on that road and on that farm to see what was wrong with his brother, he had never seen anything bug him this badly. 

Dean was tossing and turning nightmare after nightmare while Sam was having an awful time sorting through all the stories and then Jackpot!!!. A murder in the year 2000, seven years earlier. A girl the age of 19, was found murdered in that farmhouse. the inspectors said it was a ritualistic Satanic killing. The girls boyfriend age 21, had found her. He soon left after being cleared of all charges. They showed a picture of the poor boy and to Sam's surprise it was Dean. Covered in blood and his eyes swollen from crying. 

Then they showed before and after pictures of the victim. Her name Faith Lehane. Beautiful girl, long wavy dark brown hair, dark emerald eyes. and a smirk to match Deans which he acquired soon after he learned how to smile. She was defiantly Deans perfect type, then he looked at the after pictures. she was lying on the floor covered and surrounded by blood. her eyes wide open. blood coming from her eyes, ears, mouth, nose. He noticed symbols drawn in chalk all over the house. Now he understood why Dean shied away  
from that place but he himself wanted to do some more investigating which meant he would have to go to  
that damn farm. 

*** Chapter 2 ~ the Meeting ~***

Dean woke up and told Sam he was going to walk down to the bar, Sam said he was going to borrow the Impala and visit some friends in St.Louis for awhile. Dean just waved him on and left very melancholy. It took him almost 20 minutes to drive back there. He drove up the long gravel driveway and seating on the porch was an elderly man rocking in a rocking chair , smoking a pipe. He got out of the Impala in front of  
the house and the old man looked at it with curiosity.  
" Good Morning," said the man.  
"Morning Sir," said Sam. 

" Can I help you mister," he asked.  
Sam felt as though he couldn't lie to him. " Sir, My names Sam Winchester."  
" Ahhh, Winchester, are by any chance related to a Dean Winchester, and that car??"

" Yes Sir, Deans my older brother and this is his car.  
" I thought he was," he chuckled .

" My names Vaughn Marx, my niece was going out with Dean before the tragedy, heck she even helped him retro fit that car your driving," he smiled. " But what can I do for ya Sam," 

" Well I was wondering about that night??" 

" well they met at the high school, he was coaching football and she was a part time teachers assistant. they were insufferable since then, but when she died you could tell that boy died to just by looking in his eyes. He left before he knew," 

" Knew what??" asked Sam. Vaughn went inside grabbed a newspaper clipping and handed it to Sam it read, - The girl from the Satanic murder, just came back alive after 14 hours of being dead,- he looked up real quick.

" She's alive?!?!" 

"You bet," he smiled and lead him over to the training pen where she was galloping around on a horse, she spotted them, dismounted and walked over.

" Faith this is Sam Winchester," and she stuck out her hand for a handshake.

" Nice to meet you Sammy," she said then walked off to put away her horse. 

"She doesn't remember alot about what happened and before she woke up in the morgue."

" so she doesn't remember Dean," Sam understood. 

"Oh, how is Dean anyway," 

" He's ok until we rode past here on our way to Troy, I didn't know why but now I do," 

" Are you a hunter like your father and brother," 

" A hunter??' said Sam. " oh you know spooks, demons what not."

" yes, sir," " so are we but Faith is the Slayer," . 

" A slayer what is that, you mean like the Vampire Slayer,"

"Yes, shes the vampire slayer One girl in all the world chosen to fight the demons, evil and forces of darkness, she has superhuman abilities, " 

" Wow I only thought they were legend," 

" Nope," He finally left and came back to a drunken passed out Dean, in the hotel room. but soon he was going to have a rude wake up call.

 

*** CHAPTER 3 ~ The Wake up Call ~ ***

After a couple of days Dean sobered up a hell of alot, Sam told him they were leaving , Dean hopped into the passenger side and put his shades on and went to sleep. Sam drove down the road toward the farm with Dean not having a clue. When they got to the Gravel road Dean woke up cause he felt the jostling. 

Then he saw where he was and he tried to get away but found he was handcuffed to the emergency brake.  
" SAM!!!!!" he yelled  
Sam didn't say anything when they pulled up in front of the house he un-cuffed him. He got out of the car and slammed the door. the old man heard and walked out that stopped Dean in his  
tracks. " well hello Sam and Dean my boy I've missed you," he walked up the steps and shook his hand with a smile. they talked alittle bit and when he was heading to leave Mr.Marx called into the house , when  
Dean heard the screen door slam he turned around from the Impala and saw her, His breathe caught in his  
chest and he felt as though he was going to pass out while she stood there with a blank stare.  
She was as beautiful as he remembered, she looked at him and her head started to hurt. " are you ok," her uncle asked. " yes pappy,' she said. and her voice was like bells to his ears. he walked close to the stairs and for ,no reason she took a few steps back. his heart sank then Sam whispered in his ear, and told him about her lost memory. He was leaving and said ,"get your ass in the car Sammy," pictures flashed through her memory, her and him , the car, him cussing at people, the vampire kakistos, Buffy, Angel everything  
flashing. her ears started to bleed, she put her hands on her ears and dropped down on her knees. 

"DEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
He turned around quick she looked up with tear stained eyes. he ran up the stairs as she passed out from the pain. 

 

***Chapter 4 ~ Ultimate Torture~***

"She always does that when bits and pieces of her memory come back, she'll have to go to the hospital," said Mr. Marx.  
"I'll take her," said Dean.  
Mr. Marx only smiled and nodded. Dean picked her up and put her in the impala and he hopped in and drove off leaving Sam at the farm to swap stories with pappy. On the way there she started to wake up, she looked over and spotted Dean and a sea of emotions came rushing back that she hadn't felt in years. "Dean? is that really you?," he nodded. she saw his hand on the rest and she touched it and he took her hand and she passed out again : for another set of memories swam back all at once and it was going to take some time for them to make sense. They arrived at the doctors and he helped her in. The doc examined her and told her to submerge her ears in the nearby hot spring. Then he took Dean into another room and explained to him what happened after he had left that fateful night. That she woke up in the morgue, ect, ect, ect. That made Dean feel alot better. He helped her back into the Impala and drove her to the crater hot spring. she got out and nobody was there. She didn't have a swimming suit on, so while standing on the pier she stripped down to her black lingerie, and she slowly wade into the hot mineral water. Dean came and sat down on the pier. 

She leaned back and when her ears hit the water she screamed in agony, lost her balance and fell under the water. Finally she resurfaced in a matter of seconds. Dean decided to come in and help her. He took off his shoes and shirt and went in the water in only his jeans. 

"Faith, here let me help you," he grabbed her under the legs and across the back.  
"It's Ok, I won't drop you, just lean your head back I got you,"  
she leaned back and immediately blood started secreting from her ears. He raised her head quickly and tears were streaming from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Shh, shhhh I got you," after a few minutes she tried it again. 

He helped her by holding her head there until all the old blood had excreted from her ears.She was exhausted, he carried her out of the water. she threw her cloths back on and sat down in the Impala. He drove toward the farm and she fell asleep peacefully this time and pain free. They got to the farm and he carried her into the house, he remembered where her room was. He carried her up the staircase, put her in bed, covered her up and let her sleep.He went downstairs and the old man had made dinner and the three boys ate and talked on the back porch.

 

*** Chapter 5 ~Corset Strings~*** 

She finally woke up just as the sun was setting, she changed her cloths and went downstairs. She found Sam wandering around the farm talking on his cell phone. Her grandpa was taking a nap and Dean was drinking a beer on the 2nd floor porch watching the sun set. She grabbed a cold one and went out there with him. They started talking some was filling in the blanks and some was just talking about the old times. All the while rekindling very fiery old feelings. They finally left, Dean drove back to the hotel. 

" You really loved her didn't you?," asked Sam.  
Dean just made a sound in his throat, looked around and turned the radio blaring Quiet Riots Bang your Head.  
"Just admit it, there's nothing wrong with that,". 

"YEAH, I LOVED HER YOU HAPPY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,”  
"you know she's exactly your type," said Sam  
Dean took a deep breath, "That is where it all started Sammy," Dean said with a smirk as they drove back to the hotel.

That night all he dreamt about was her. Years ago, younger, strong, dedicated and then the nightmare started when she died and now she's back. He couldn't make sense of it but he didn't discourage it, he also wasn't suppose to be here but a reaper took another’s life in exchange for his own. But he knew in the long run the fight against evil was going to need him now more than ever. At the same moment fleeting memories and emotions were finding there way back to Faith, A memory from when she re-did the weapons rack in the trunk of Deans Impala. She was the only person who could possibly love that car more than Dean. It was that car that first brought them together.

The next morning Sam went to town with his newly released from prison friend Zach, While Dean went to the farm. he banged on the door, she came in a Led Zeppelin T-shirt, and daisy duke shorts. She looked just like she use to and he was planing on having some fun.  
" Hey, big boy Nice ride, " she joked.  
she went down the stairs and hugged him but his reflexes flinched and he caught her in a kiss. She jumped in the car and they drove down the road to Independence Missouri. 

It was getting pretty dark , they drove past an abandoned building when the radio went crazy, Faith looked at Dean, she reached in the back seat and grabbed the EMF meter and it was going off the charts. He stopped the car, she got out and popped the trunk without thinking and grabbed two sawed off  
shotguns and some rock salt shells. Then she looked in her hands and Dean smiled.  
" You remember, it's a gut feeling, you can stay here if you want." Dean said.

"Hell no, you'll get your ass shot off, you always do," she said.  
And they proceeded into the building. Dean called Sam and told him the situation incase he needed backup.


End file.
